


gravity rides everything

by okanus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Back to Earth, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Curses, Dr. Holt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Explicit Language, Final Battle, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Grinding, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Korean Keith (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Near Death Experiences, Pining, Sad, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Violence, blatant use of healing pods, hunk my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okanus/pseuds/okanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did it. But it wasn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gravity rides everything

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy ok so this is probably the angstiest thing i have ever written lmao but i'm such a sucker for happy endings so dw about that. please check the tags before you read this, it does get p dark at some parts. i'm working on a bunch of fics rn and can't wait for you all to read them !! hope you enjoy this x (p.s. the title comes from the song by modest mouse, it's great to listen to while reading this!)

Home. For the first time, Keith felt truly, completely, at home. Even though he was floating through space god knows how many millions of miles from Earth, he had never felt happier and more secure than he did in this moment.

 

Keith still couldn’t believe it, but the Voltron team had finally done it. They had defeated Zarkon and the Galran Empire. They had saved the universe. Still, it hadn’t been easy. They had all had to make sacrifices, some more than others. None of them would ever be completely the same.

 

Keith himself had been through the most intense times of his life. He was the one who had managed to land the fatal blow on Zarkon, piercing through his heart in hand-to-hand combat. Zarkon hadn’t gone down without a fight, though. It had been a full month, and Keith still every so often felt a deep ache in his gut where he had been stabbed through his Paladin suit, straight into forgiving flesh. Somehow, the strike had missed his internal organs, but the wound had still been incredibly life-threatening, requiring Keith to have spent more than a week in a healing pod. After seeing how his other teammates had fared, though, Keith would have taken ten more blows just like it rather than let them go through what they had.

 

Pidge, the youngest of them all. Poor Pidge had aged beyond their fourteen years on the final mission. Finding out that their father, Captain Holt, had died at the hands of the Galran soldiers had almost been too much for them to bear. When Hunk and Pidge had rescued Matt Holt, he had just shaken his head at Pidge, and softly muttered an apology, tears streaking down his face. As soon as they got back to the castle, Pidge had locked themselves in their room, not eating, drinking, or even speaking for a full 72 hours. When they had finally emerged, Matt was still in the healing pod, his countless injuries being treated. He was in there for a whole two weeks, the longest anyone had ever been, and Allura had confided to Shiro that she had doubted if he was going to make it out. When he toppled out, coughing, Pidge had cried into his arms for ages, the both of them consumed by their shared grief for their father.

 

Shiro, who had already been tortured and brainwashed before, had more nightmares now than he  ever had previously. He was suffering severely from PTSD. Occasionally, he would have random blanks, where he would start shaking, sweating, and once or twice, lashing out at anyone who got near. Keith could never begin to imagine the experiences the Black Paladin was reliving in his mind. He didn’t want to. Sometimes, one of the team would wake to find Shiro in the training room at 3 a.m., pushing himself harder than any of them thought possible. When that happened, there was nothing they could do but wait for him to finish, before gently escorting him back to his room. A while ago, he had confessed to Keith privately about how he and Matt were, before, and Keith hoped they would be able to get it back. Shiro deserved as much happiness as possible in his life, considering all the hardships he’s been through.

 

Hunk, who was the kindest, warmest person Keith had ever met, had changed from the goofy, lovable geek he used to be. He had been briefly cornered by Haggar during one of the final battles, and when Lance had managed to free him from her grip, he was unconscious, his eyes a poisonous, livid yellow. The team had had no idea what to do, and had to lay him to the side while the rest of them continued to fight. When they returned to the castle, he had jumped up, spewing from all his facial orifices a thick black liquid that oozed evilly across the floor. He hadn’t suffered any physical harm, but his mind on the other hand… He had an edge to him that was never there formerly, and Keith had seen him crush solid metal with his bare hands when he was suffering through one of his fits. Whatever Haggar had done to him, Keith doubted he would ever fully recover. 

 

Allura and Coran had fortunately been safer than the rest of them up in the Castle. That didn’t mean they weren’t injured, however. Not only was Allura wracked with guilt for the innocent lives lost in battle, she had cracked several of her ribs and had suffered a nasty cut to her side. Thankfully, a few hours in one of the healing pods had patched her right up. Coran had been lucky enough to get through virtually unscathed aside from a few nicks and bruises. He was still beating himself up for letting Allura get harmed, though.

 

And Lance…

 

Lance. Beautiful, frustrating, gorgeous, stupid Lance. He had fought better than Keith had ever seen before, moving like a whirlwind through rows upon rows of enemy soldiers. He had been cracking jokes here and there, trying to keep the team’s spirit up. But when Hunk was attacked by Haggar, that had all changed. He exploded with fury and let loose on the witch, blindly attacking in his rage, again, and again, and again, he hadn’t even realised the moment she had died, hands outstretched in an attempt to curse him. Yet, that was nothing compared to what he had unleashed upon Zarkon. 

 

He and Keith had been fighting the Galran leader, working so well together they hadn’t even needed to speak, just trusting the other to keep them safe. Lance had landed a lucky hit with his blaster, and that was when Keith leapt up in the air and drove his sword deep into Zarkon’s chest. As he flailed and stumbled back, with the last of his strength, the Galran managed to plunge his spear right into Keith’s gut. Keith had collapsed, barely conscious through the pain, with the spear’s serrated tip poking out of his lower back. He watched hazily as Lance screamed his name, and swung himself upon Zarkon, who was still hanging onto the last threads of life. He fired at him again and again, body shaking with sobs. The Galran leader fell, dead, to the ground, and Lance shot at him once more, his energy practically spent. Keith couldn’t move, but he managed to painfully choke out Lance’s name. The Blue Paladin spun around in fear, and dropped to his knees in front of Keith, exhaling jerkily.

 

“Keith, please, Keith, don’t do this to me, come _on_ , Keith, _please_ ,” he begged, rocking back and forth on his heels. “Keith, you can’t die, _please_ , Keith, we all need you, _I need you, please, Keith_.” There were tears in the other boy’s eyes, and as Keith watched, they fell down his face, mingling with the dirt and blood.

 

Keith’s heart broke at the emotion in Lance’s voice. He wanted to reassure him, wanted to promise him that everything would be okay, wanted to hold him in his arms. But Keith wasn’t stupid. They were still in the middle of a battle. If he was gonna die, he couldn’t let Lance die, too. He clumsily pushed at the other boy’s shoulders.

 

“Lance,” he rasped. “You need to - you need to win this. Go, finish off the rest of the Galran soldiers.” Keith flopped back, exhausted by the strength it took to utter those few words. He pressed his fingers around the outside of his wound, gritting his teeth at the pain. They were immediately drenched in blood, and Keith inhaled shakily. He was no idiot, and he knew that it was nearly impossible to survive a wound like this. But there was one more thing he had to say, to ensure Lance’s safety.

 

“I - I can’t let you die because of me.”

 

That got to him. Lance blinked, and nodded. He rose, his jaw set firmly. 

 

“I’ll finish them off alright. But I’m not going to them. They’re gonna come to me.” He brushed the tears off his cheeks and said, more quietly, “I’m not leaving you, Keith.” 

 

Lance propped him up against a boulder, wincing when Keith gasped in pain. He bent down, so close to Keith their foreheads were touching, and murmured,

 

“I can’t lose you, Keith. We make a good team, remember?”

 

If they weren’t saving the universe right then, and if Keith wasn’t slowly bleeding to his imminent death, he would have taken Lance’s face in his hands, told him that he was in love with him, and kissed him like his life depended on it. But Lance was already getting back up, pulling out his bayard and yelling at the Galran soldiers,

 

“Come and get some, you ugly fucking pricks! I fucking dare you! Try me!”

 

They came, by the hundreds and Lance massacred each and every one of them. They didn’t stand a chance. He needed not move from where Keith was lying, only waited for the soldiers to attack. Keith wasn’t sure if he imagined Shiro appearing at one point, punching Galrans to pieces, as he was sinking too quickly into the murky depths of unconsciousness. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Lance, eyes flashing with rage, as he killed another Galran soldier.

 

———

 

When he woke, stumbling out of the healing pod into the cool air, it was straight into Lance’s solid chest. Keith had wrapped his arms around the other boy, and the two of them just stood there, just like that, for who knows how long. And yet, Keith still couldn’t bring himself to tell Lance how he felt. He was far too much of a coward for that.

 

When he had learnt the true impact Lance had had on the battle, singlehandedly destroying almost a third of all the Galran soldiers, Keith was in shock. But, as always, it hadn’t come without a price. Lance had revealed to Keith he had come out of a healing pod just the day before, being treated for not only his thousands of cuts but a larger, deeper strike that had taken a chunk out of his bicep. He also confessed that Haggar had managed to hex him, albeit not very intensely. What she did to him, Lance didn’t say, but he promised that he was okay now. Keith doubted it, but he knew if it was something serious Lance would let him know.

 

But back to right now. The team were celebrating their victory, and everyone was scattered throughout the dining room of the castle, with grateful citizens from masses of different planets enjoying the celebration with them. Shiro and Matt were chatting quietly in a corner, Shiro smiling brighter than Keith had ever seen him do before. He noticed how easily Matt and Shiro’s hands were linked, the way they didn’t seem to notice anyone around them, focusing only on each other. Keith wasn’t jealous… he just wanted to know how that felt. How it felt to know that your partner loved you so much you didn’t need anything else.

 

Allura was speaking with Hunk and some of the other aliens. They seemed to be having a great time, Hunk’s pealing laughs echoing across the room from time to time. The Yellow Paladin was still having the rare fit, but they seemed to be less intense and more uncommon each time, which Keith was eternally grateful for. He would never forget the pure fear that had rushed through him the first time Hunk smashed through a chair with his fist, and the way he had sobbed for an hour when he emerged from the fit and seen the damage he had caused. 

 

Pidge was talking about something more serious with Coran, evident from the expression on their face. As Keith watched, Coran gesticulated wildly, almost knocking over a floating drinks tray. Pidge chuckled, and the both of them continued their discussion. Idly, Keith wondered what they were talking about, but he knew he could find out later. 

 

He turned to the boy sitting next to him on the sofa. Lance was watching the festivities with a small smile on his face, sipping from a bright pink drink that Coran had told them was the Altean equivalent of fruit punch. Everyone was so happy, there could be no possible better time than now.

 

“Lance?”

 

Lance turned to face him, and his smile grew brighter. He was so, so, beautiful.

 

“Yeah, Keith?” he asked softly.

 

Keith steeled himself and took a deep breath. 

 

“I - I think I’m in love with you, Lance.”

 

Keith saw the shock register itself on Lance’s face. Shit. Keith could have been certain that Lance felt the same way, even if it was just the tiniest amount. He shook his head, and moved to get up, cursing himself for being so stupid, when he felt two warm hands frame his face. He stared into Lance’s mesmerising blue eyes, their faces so close their breaths were intermingling. 

 

“I’m in love with you too, Keith. Always have been, always will.”

 

_Yes_. 

 

Keith grinned at him, and slowly, oh so slowly, leant in, moving his hands to hold Lance’s head, 

 

The first press of their lips against each other could barely be considered a kiss, seeing how quickly they pulled back before chuckling and leaning in once more. This time, it couldn’t be anything but a kiss, with the other boy’s warmth enveloping him, and Lance shifting to be practically sitting in Keith’s lap. They tried to keep it chaste, they really did. They were in a public area and Keith had no doubt that everyone was looking at them. But he couldn’t stop himself from gently flicking his tongue against Lance’s soft lips, grinning at the choked-off whimper it earned him. He didn’t go any further than that, teasing Lance, enjoying the way he writhed impatiently.

 

Keith deliberately pulled back, adoring the way Lance followed his mouth with his own. He moved back in, chasing Lance’s tongue. Savouring the fruity taste of Lance on his lips. After god knows how long, they had to reluctantly pause for breath, and rested their foreheads against each other, smiling like the couple of saps they were.

 

Keith couldn’t stop himself from running his hands through Lance’s soft hair, couldn't stop himself from stroking his cheek with his thumb, couldn't stop himself from whispering ‘I love you’ into Lance’s mouth, smiling when the other boy replied with the same words.

 

The party dwindled down, but the two of them didn’t move from their spot on the sofa, entwined in each other’s arms. Eventually, the room was empty save for the Paladins, Matt, Allura and Coran. They all flopped down on the seats, exhausted from the revelry. It was silent for a few moments, until Pidge broke it with “So, Keith, Lance, you guys finally got your shit together! Congratulations! It was about time!”

 

Matt gasped, probably at Pidge’s use of language. The rest of them chuckled, Shiro gazing with a fond expression at his boyfriend cuddled up beside him. 

 

“Yeah, we did,” Lance murmured, his voice containing a hint of pride. He reached out for Keith’s hand and enfolded it in his larger one, the two of them blushing slightly.

 

Everyone was quiet for a few more seconds, engrossed in their own thoughts.

 

“So… What now?” Hunk asked nobody in particular. “I mean, we did it! We beat Zarkon, we defended the universe, so what happens next?”

 

Allura opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Shiro.

 

“I know what I’m doing. Going back to Earth with Matt, settling down and having a nice, peaceful time. I’ve had enough excitement in these past few months for my entire life,” he sighed, with the hint of a smile. Matt nodded in agreement, leaning his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

 

“Seconded,” Hunk raised his hand. “I mean - not the part about going back with Matt, obviously, the part of having had enough excitement to last me a lifetime. It’s been great with you guys, really, - but I can’t wait to go home and see my family now. And finally, eat some proper food!”

 

“Are you gonna go back to Earth too, Pidge?” Lance questioned.

 

The Green Paladin ducked their head shyly, wringing their hands before speaking quickly.

 

“Well, I was talking to Coran, and if it’s okay with you, Allura, I was wondering if maybe I could stay here in the Castle? I want to learn more about Altean tech, and maybe figure out a way to communicate to Earth, and maybe, perhaps, try and see how this quintessence stuff works? Also, I could help with upgrading the security of the Castle.”

 

“That would be lovely, Pidge! It’s going to be nice to have a fresh face among us. I’d be honoured to have you stay with us,” Allura beamed at the young Paladin.

 

Pidge grinned, and turned to Matt, biting their lip nervously.

 

“You’re okay with this, right? Because if not - ”

 

Matt smiled affectionately at his younger sibling.

 

“Pidge, this is your life and your decision. I’ll support you no matter what you choose to do. But you better figure out a way to talk to me from here! I’m gonna miss you.”

 

Keith’s heart warmed at the bond the two of them had. Something that they would never lose, because they were family. His chest tightened marginally. What was he going back to? His shack near the Garrison? What did it even hold for him anymore? He almost didn’t realise Allura was asking Lance a question.

 

“And you, Lance?”

 

Lance chuckled. “Well, the Garrison isn’t exactly going to let any of us back in, but I’m pretty sure that I’m a better pilot than they could ever have made me.” Keith rolled his eyes, amused. “Nah, I’m done with school. I’m going back to my family. My brothers and sisters, my dad, my mom, I’ve missed everyone so much. I can’t wait for their reaction when they see who I’ve brought home with me.” He squeezed Keith’s hand tighter.

 

What? What was Lance talking about? Keith could feel his features rearranging themselves into confusion. Did he mean - was he talking about - Keith? Everyone was staring at him now, with the beginning of amusement appearing on all of their faces.

 

Lance laughed, and pressed a messy kiss against Keith’s cheek. 

 

“You idiot, Keith. You think I would let you go back alone to your hobo shack? You’re coming with me back to Varadero Beach!” He looked down, shy all of a sudden. “I mean, that is, if you want to…”

 

Keith was struck speechless by the gesture. He was so, so in love with this boy.

 

“I would love to,” he said gently. And then, “I love you, Lance.”

 

He laid a hand tenderly on Lance’s cheek, and brought their mouths together. It was different to their previous kisses, much more soft, sweet, patient. Like they knew they’d have the rest of their lives to kiss each other. When they eventually broke apart to yells of “Get a room!” from Pidge and Hunk, Keith sighed contentedly, not caring how sappy his face looked. He was so incredibly lucky. What had he ever done to deserve this?

 

———

 

A few weeks later, the Castle was floating just outside Earth’s atmosphere. The lions were to stay in the Castle with Allura, and she would bring the Paladins back if the need arose. Pidge was confident in the fact that they were going to be able to set up a communication system, and had handed everyone a small device which resembled a phone, which Lance had obviously immediately lost. Pidge had shaken their head and given Keith another, telling him to look after it this time.

 

Matt and Shiro were ready to take a small jet to their undisclosed location, as was Hunk. Keith and Lance were currently packing their few possessions onto another jet, both of them still not over the fact that Keith was going to be moving in. 

 

“That’s the last of them!” Lance straightened up from where he had been shoving the boxes under the seats. “C’mon, let’s say adieu to these guys and go home. I’ve set a location on here and put it on autopilot, so we can do whatever we want on the ride back.” He winked, and his tone insinuated that he didn’t mean looking out the windows.

 

Keith snorted and pulled the other boy towards him, wrapping his arm around his waist. He pressed his lips against Lance’s neck, inhaling the floral scent of his hair. Lance turned and weaved his hands through Keith’s hair. His eyes were half-closed when Keith pushed him towards the wall and kissed him firmly. He was never going to be tired of kissing him, he could never be tired of how Lance gasped and moved underneath him, of how he could feel every shift in his breath.

 

Five, or maybe fifteen minutes later, both their lips were bruised and swollen, and they were panting slightly, when they heard Hunk shout from down the corridor, “If you guys are done sticking your tongues down each other’s throats, you might want to come say bye!”

 

Keith chuckled lightly, and they threaded fingers as they left the hangar. When they reached the main hall, Coran was vigorously was fanning himself, failing anyways to prevent the tears from rolling down his face. Matt and Pidge were hugging tightly, both siblings trying their hardest not to cry and crying anyways. Shiro was exchanging words with Allura, and at the end of their conversation, they embraced warmly, Shiro wrapping his arms around the Princess. 

 

They all gathered in a half circle, Keith’s hand still tightly gripping Lance’s. Hunk whistled softly. “Looks like this is it, huh? Man, I can’t wait to get back. I’m gonna miss you all so much, though. You guys are like a second family to me.” He gave everyone an affectionate bear hug, even Matt, who looked a little surprised, but returned it just as warmly. Lance wiped away a tear, loudly claiming he had something in his eye. Hunk came up to the two of them, grinning. “You two have fun, okay? Keith, look after him. And remember, always use protection!” 

 

Keith went bright red, and Lance punched the guy fondly on the shoulder. “I’m gonna miss you, buddy. Stay safe, and remember to say hi to the family for me, okay?” Hunk nodded, more serious now. The two of them embraced quickly once more and Hunk got in his jet. A few seconds later, he was gone.

 

Matt had climbed into his and Shiro’s jet, waiting as the Black Paladin strode towards Keith and Lance. He said nothing, just pulled Keith into a bone-crushing hug. “I’m honestly never going to be able to thank you enough for saving my life, Keith,” he whispered. “I’m indebted to you.”

 

“It’s okay, Shiro, really,” Keith managed to get out, fighting the wave of tears that threatened to overwhelm him. He was really going to miss the elder leader, with his unwavering courage, wisdom and patience.

 

“I’m so glad you have Lance. He’s good for you. And you’re good for him,” Shiro continued. He pulled back, ruffled Keith’s hair teasingly and moved to embrace Lance. He hugged him just as tightly, and murmured something into his ear which Keith didn’t quite catch. Lance nodded solemnly, not even cracking a joke, which meant it was something important. Shiro reluctantly turned and climbed into his jet. The both of them waved a final goodbye to Pidge, Allura and Coran, and they flew into space.

 

That just left Keith and Lance. The two of them exchanged heavy glances, and walked over to the rest of the now much smaller group.

 

“Oh, please, I don’t think I can handle another sad goodbye,” Allura begged. “I mean, look at Coran, for goodness’ sake!”

 

They looked at the man in question, who was openly sobbing into a rather awkward looking Pidge’s shoulder. Keith held out his hand to shake Allura’s, shocked when she hauled him into a solid embrace. She gave one to Lance as well, who returned it enthusiastically. 

 

“I really am going to miss the both of you,” she said when she pulled back, moving a strand of silver hair out of her face.

 

“You’ll obviously miss me more, though, right?” Lance winked at her, and she shook her head exasperatedly, smiling. 

 

“Not a chance,” she retorted, hands on her hips. Lance placed both his hands on his heart dramatically, pulling a face of exaggerated dismay, before chuckling and hugging both Coran and Pidge goodbye. Keith nodded at the Princess, when she leant forward and whispered something into his ear.

 

“Be good to him, okay? You two deserve more than any of us to be happy.”

 

“Of course,” he replied. Keith would do anything for Lance. He would die for him, he realised with a jolt. But was that really a surprise to anyone?

 

He said fond farewells to Pidge and a still-weeping Coran, and the two of them headed silently back to the hangar where their jet was waiting.

 

They clambered in, Lance humming to himself quietly. He pressed a few buttons, and the two of them were off. As they shot through the galaxy, Keith looked lovingly at the boy next to him, and pulled him into his lap, kissing him with as much force and passion as possible in the small space.

 

When they reached Varadero Beach, they had to hastily pull their shirts back on, sheepishly fixing their hair back into place. Lance took Keith’s hand, and together they climbed out into the warm sunlight.

 

———

 

_six months later_

 

 

Keith was lying on a towel at the beach, squinting at the blazing sun. The recent months had been some of the best in his life. Lance’s family were amazing, better than he could have possibly dreamed. They were kind, caring, funny, perfect. Because of them, Keith had changed, in a good way. He was more open, less serious. He had changed physically, too. His pale skin had tanned noticeably, and freckles had sprung up along his nose and cheeks. Lance adored peppering them with kisses, swearing they were the cutest things in the world. That couldn’t possibly be true, because, to Keith, Lance was the cutest thing in the world.

 

His boyfriend (Keith still wasn’t used to calling him that), was currently sprawled almost on top of him, gazing at the sky whose blue rivalled that of his eyes. Without warning, he rolled over, bracing his forearms around Keith’s head. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before meeting passionately in a kiss, clutching at each other fiercely. Keith was overwhelmed by the desperation with which Lance kissed him, but went with it, licking into his mouth, moaning obscenely when Lance ground down heavily against him.

 

“ _God_ , Lance,” Keith breathed heavily between kisses. “What - why?” It’s not that he wasn’t enjoying this, because he really fucking was, but Lance wasn’t usually this forward, normally letting Keith control everything. Lance exhaled into Keith’s mouth, which sounds gross but it really wasn’t, and moved to lay on Keith’s bare chest.

 

“I was just - thinking,” he said roughly, fingers absently tracing random patterns on Keith’s abdomen. 

 

“And?” Keith encouraged him.

 

“And… I was remembering the battle. The moment when Zarkon stabbed you. You don’t understand. I just lost it, Keith. I wanted to inflict so much pain upon him for even daring to lift his hand against you. If you had - if you had died that night,” his voice cracked. “I don’t know what I would have done to myself. I never told you what Haggar did to me, did I?”

 

Keith shook his head gingerly.

 

“She showed me my worst fear. It was - it was you. You had become a Galran soldier, and we were fighting. I pleaded with you, shocked that you were fighting for Zarkon. You spat at me, asked if I was fucking serious. You - you said that I was the one who had done this to you, that I had betrayed you. I had caused you to join the Galra Empire. Because I’m a fuck-up. My biggest fear - it’s losing you. Because of something stupid that I do.”

 

Lance’s voice was trembling with emotion. Keith sat up immediately and pulled the other boy into his lap. He lifted Lance’s chin, and fixed his eyes on him.

 

“Lance,” he began. He exhaled shakily. “Lance, listen to me. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I loved you yesterday, and I’ll love you tomorrow. I’ll love you till the day I die, Lance. Please believe me when I say that you will never, ever lose me. I will always be by your side, no matter what. You won’t get rid of me that easily.” He half-chuckled softly, and leant forwards, touching their foreheads together. “You, Lance Sanchez, are the best thing to ever happen to me. I could never let you slip away. And you are no way in hell a fuck-up. Okay?”

 

Lance inhaled, and wrapped his arms around Keith, burying his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. Keith held him like that for a while, the two of them breathing in harmony. Some time later, they lay back down, limbs still entangled. 

 

“I love you too, Keith. I’m hopelessly, desperately, thoroughly intoxicated with you,” Lance murmured into Keith’s ear. 

 

“Good, because I don’t plan on leaving you anytime soon.”

 

It was quiet, with just the lapping of the waves against the shore. They stayed on the beach for the rest of the day, not caring if they got sunburnt, just wanting to stay alone together for as long as possible.

 

And as the sun began its descent, Keith held Lance just a bit tighter. A lot of people thought heroes weren’t allowed to have a happy ending. Looks like they were proving a lot of people wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, it only takes a second to leave kudos/comments !! thank you sm for reading, lots of love as always xxx


End file.
